In modern installations of process automation, communication between field devices (such as sensors or actuators) and control stations often takes place via radio, wherein, to save energy, self-organizing networks are, in given cases, produced. In such case, communication often takes place only at certain times, since, to save energy, the field devices are usually in sleep mode. In the case of mesh-networks, it is, in such case, usual for two nodes to communicate with one another in a narrow frequency band, their middle frequency changing according to a predetermined pattern (frequency hopping). For the integration of new participants (i.e. new nodes), it is usual that the network continuously reserves a channel in all nodes for integration of further participants. The integration of a new participant itself takes a long time, because the time windows and the frequency must be met. Furthermore, the participants—which, in given cases, are only battery operated—have an increased energy requirement.
An object of the invention is to provide a method for a fast and energy-saving integration of a new participant into an existing wireless communication network.